Lonely...?
by onpaperwings
Summary: Rating is for slash~ factor!! ::singsongs:: It is 1:51 in the morning, and I wrote a sap fic! Jack/Spot. Jack was running, but Spot convinces him to do otherwise. Plus, they like each other's smile. First attempt at this pairing, so let me know what you t


I Ain't Lonely...Anymore.  
  
Jack/Spot Newsies fic  
NekoShininigami  
  
Disclaimer/Author Babble: Yes, yes. Forgive me. An idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I paused "Reform" for a brief moment so I could write it. It's a one-shot, so don't go getting all rabid on me. "Reform" WILL continue, if I have to chain myself to it. (Wait, Stage. I was kidding! KIDDING! Don't get any ideas. I'll finish it, I PROMISE.) Anyway, I don't own Newsies. Disney owns it. It's times like these when I wonder why they don't buy the whole world and get it over with. -_-;; I'm not bitter, I swear. I'll get over it. Yes, this is another late night postage. I'm slowly losing my mind, as each minute ticks past. Enjoy my insanity. ^_^;;  
  
The sun had long since set over New York, and the moon glimmered in the sky. The Brooklyn Bridge was nearly empty, save for a few carriages that crossed it. Most of the New York residents were sleeping, at least those whose decent jobs allowed them to keep decent hours. No pedestrians loitered on the bridge at these hours, save for one. Dark blonde hair, clothes that were nearly worn out, and a cowboy hat were all the young man had with him. The cowboy hat hung on his back, bobbing slightly with the person's breath. Azure [1] depths gazed into the river below, the cold waters reflected in troubled eyes. Jack Kelley let out a deep sigh. It had been a long day, and right now, he had nowhere else to be. Snyder had pursued him once again today, and Jack had barely escaped with the breath in his lungs. He had dropped his papes on the ground during his rush to get away, so he was mostly flat-broke, with no place to go. He didn't have the rent for the lodging house, so he couldn't stay there. He had decided to find someplace to spend the night in Brooklyn, just in case Snyder was still sniffing around Manhattan for him. Sure, the Refuge was a place where he could get bed and food. However, he had nightmares about that place still, and had absolutely no desire to return.   
He didn't notice the footsteps, or the new arrival until he tapped him on the shoulder. Jack jumped about a foot into the air and yelped, whirling around. "Spot!" he squeaked out, pressing a hand to his chest. "Ya neahly gave me a heart attack!" Spot quirked an eyebrow.   
"Jumpy, ain't we, Jacky-boy?" he inquired, placing a hand on the larger boy's shoulder, which raised and lowered in a shrug.  
"No biggie," the one called Cowboy dismissed, heart still pounding. "Snyder found me today, gave me a run fer my money. That's all." Spot looked slightly concerned.  
"That why yer in Brooklyn?" he asked, looking up into Jack's eyes. Jack looked away and nodded.   
"He hoirt ya?" Spot asked, pointing to Jack's new shiner. Jack shook his head, looking somewhat embarrassed.   
"Nah. I...er...ran moiself intah a pole," he said. "I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'." Spot chortled.   
"So ya say, Jacky-boy. So ya say. Well, ya lookin' for a place ta stay tonight?" Jack nodded, grateful that Spot had taken the liberty of bringing up the topic. "Roight. Follow me, then. I gather ya don't have any money fer rent, roight?" Jack nodded again.  
"Lost me papes when I was runnin' from Snyder. Got a few coins, but not 'nuff fer rent." They started walking, the shorter boy leading the way.  
"Must be pretty lonely," the Brooklyn resident began casually, "runnin' from ev'rything all the toime. Not havin' the toime ta let anybody care 'bout ya." Jack stopped, glaring daggers at Spot's back.  
"Hey. I ain't lonely, a'roight? I gets along just foine. I don't need people feelin's sorry fer me." Spot turned, sending a soft smile in the direction of the defensive boy.   
"A'roight, Jacky-boy. No need ta get hoity-toity on me. Just makin' convoirsation," he assured him. Jack's expression softened, letting down its shield.   
"I ain't lonely," he repeated. "I ain't. I don't need nobody." Spot nodded, grinning.  
"Just a place ta stay, roight, Cowboy?"  
"Roight. ...Hey, waitasec..." Spot turned and laughed, then. The moon sparkled in his ice-blue eyes, and Jack realized how very little he had seen this side of the Brooklyn leader. The word "beauty" struck him, and Jack found himself agreeing. He had always found something alluring about the slightly intimidating newsboy. Whether it was his attitude, his rare smile, or just his eyes, Jack didn't know. Maybe it was all three. "You should do dat more often," he found himself saying. Spot looked at him, a bit confused.  
"Do what, Jacky-boy?" he asked. Jack shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Smile," he said. Spot stared at him intensely.  
"Smile? Why do ya say dat, Cowboy?" he asked. Jack averted his eyes, losing a bit of his nerve.  
"Well, ya looks nice when ya smile. Not so scary," he added, not sure if he was pressing into dangerous territory. "I mean ta say, I....um...I loike yer smile, Spot." Spot cocked his head, studying the other boy with renewed interest. He stepped a bit closer.   
"Ya...do?" he asked, coming within touching proximity to the other boy. Jack nodded, finding himself unable to look Spot in the eyes. Spot smiled again, sincerely, although his own cheeks were slightly pink. "Ya understand why I gotta be...scary...though, doncha, Jack?" he inquired of the fellow leader.   
"Yeh. Leaders gotta be tough," he said with a grin. "Gotta keep dere newsies in loine." Spot laughed.  
"Dat's roight." A short silence lapsed between them, the only noise being the sounds of the city around them, and the river lapping against the shores below. "Ya know..." Spot began hesitantly, "I loikes it when...when ya smile too, Jacky-boy." Blue eyes instantly hit the ground, waiting for a reaction. Jack was a bit surprised, albeit happy.   
"Yeh, but I does it more often," he laughed. "Dat way, lots of people get ta see it." Spot grinned.   
"Youse sayin' I should smile more, Jacky-boy?" Spot asked, mock-threatening.   
"Yeh, mebbe I am," he said, lightly pushing his fingertips into Spot's shoulder. A poke became a tap, which became a push, which evolved into a playful shove. The two boys laughed at their game, and leaned against the rail of the bridge, looking out at the horizon. "I wonder what it's loike out dere," Jack said finally, indicating the receding cityscape.   
"Prolly the same as ev'rywhere else," Spot said dismissively. Jack shook his head.  
"Nah, it's gotta be diff'rent somewheres," he insisted. "Ev'rywhere can't be the same. It jist can't."   
"Mebbe people out dere ain't as lonely as some people here," Spot said casually. Jack caught the reference.  
"Look, Spot. I told ya I ain't lonely, ok?" Spot grinned.   
"Sure ya are. Ya ain't got nobody ta care 'bout ya. Ev'rybody needs somebody." Jack frowned thoughtfully.  
"You volunteerin', Conlon?" he asked, somewhat teasingly . He didn't honestly mean anything by the question, but would nonetheless be surprised by the answer.  
"...Mebbe..." was the quiet response. Jack started, then turned to gaze penetratingly at the smaller boy, who seemed to find the river below absolutely fascinating.   
"What'd ya say?" There was no answer. "Conlon?" Still nothing. "...Spot?" The boy still didn't look at him, but the answer was repeated.  
"Said...mebbe...mebbe I am," Spot said, almost unintelligibly. Jack was left in a surprised silence for a moment.  
"Why would ya do dat?" he asked, wanting to know. "Volunteer, I mean." A booted foot scuffed the ground.  
" ...dunno...just thought dat...well, I mean I...I kinda...loike ya, Jack." Jack stared, heart pounding. The silence reigned once more, briefly this time.  
"Ya...ya mean it?" came the question Spot's heart leapt at.   
"Yeh, ya dope, I mean it. I wouldn't say it...if I didn't..." Spot risked a glance at the other.  
"'Cause, ya know...mebbe...I moight...ya know... loike youse too..."Spot nearly fell over. Awkward emotions kept either from doing anything for quite a period of time. Finally, Spot worked up the courage to reach out and grasp Jack's wrist. He pulled him close, and...finally...their lips met in a searing kiss. It was everything and nothing like either had imagined, and the passion behind it was more than either could comprehend. Hormones danced at their release, and thoughts were the ones who were held back. Both were trying to let themselves enjoy the kiss, and it was turning out to be quite successful. When they finally broke for air, two sets of eyes stared into each other.   
"Still a mebbe?" one finally asked. Jack smiled slightly.  
"Mebbe..." Their lips met again for confirmation, probing each other for answers.   
"Youse don't have to be lonely, Jack," Spot whispered when they pulled apart.  
"I ain't lonely!" Jack protested weakly. "I ain't!"  
"Anymore," Spot said confidently. Jack felt himself grin and agree.  
"...Anymore."   
  
//End\\  
  
Notes: AWWW!! I felt my heart moosh!! ::Waves banners that read 'SAP!!!':: I love sap. Don't you? I do.   
Spot: I ain't a sissy! You change that! I ain't a sissy!  
Jack: ::latches onto Spot, cuddling him::   
Spot: ::melts::  
Neko: 'S what I thought. ::smirks::   
  
R+R? I'll luff you forever!! I promise! I'll write more of "Reform" if you review....  
Specs: Not loike ya weren't gonna anyway.  
Neko: Quiet, you.   
Specs: ::smirks:: Whatevah ya say. Yer da boss.   
Neko: Got that right. Don't you forget it.  
Dutchy: ::pops up, holding a sign that says "Here's my random appearance!"::  
  
[1]: Are Jack's eyes blue, or not? I forget. -__-; If not, I apologize to the ones who know much more than me. You are wise, and I am not. I live to serve you. 


End file.
